Until You're Mine
by Munchkin Jeeves
Summary: The new girl at the Palmwoods catches his eye.  But is it gonna be as easy to woo her as he thinks?
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first Big Time Rush fan fic, so please be nice

I don't own any songs mentioned and also I don't own BTR (Sadly)

Chapter One

Amelia POV

"Welcome to the palm woods and if you have any problem I'm always here." Mr Bitters was trying horribly to flirt with my mum, which she was not enjoying.

My name is Amelia and I was 'discovered' during a singing contest in my home town Michigan and now some big producer dude wants to make me famous. So my mum, brother and me are now sitting in apartment unpacking. We finished about an hour later

"Kids why don't you go check the place out while I make dinner?" Mum asked us.

We both ran out the door and headed for the elevator. When the elevator came up, a boy wearing a helmet and a boy wearing bandanas came running out it nearly knocking me and Mason over. We were walking out the lobby when this girl slapped Mason full force across the face.

"How could you Sean. I loved you and you threw that back in my face by hooking up with Alice. Alice!" And then she ran off.

"What the hell was that about." Mason asked while rubbing his cheek. We saw a brown haired boy hiding behind a plant pot.

"That's Camille. She's a method actress. I'm Logan." He waved.

"Hi I'm Amelia and this is my brother Mason." I waved while Mason done that 'I'm trying to be cool' nod. "Hey wait a minute you're in Big Time Rush, no way I love you guys."

Logan blushed. "Thanks." He grabbed my hand "Come and meet the rest of the guys." At this point, Mason had spotted a cute girl and had went after her. Logan dragged me to the pool were I spotted the two guys who had passed us in the elevator.

"Guys this is Amelia, she just moved here. Amelia this is Carlos, James and Kendall" They all gave me a wave. We all sat talking and I have to say Kendall is GORGEOUS! His blonde hair sitting messily, his green captivating eyes and his smile Oh my good god, his lips were so kissable. I just wanted to grab him from the deck chair and kiss him till I pass out.

My phone vibrated in my pocket.

_Hey Am, dinners ready Mason xoxo_

"_Hey guys I have to go, see you later." I said while getting up. I was nearly at the elevator when I heard someone behind me._

"_Hey, we're having some people over for a movie night tonight if you want to come over." Kendall stuttered out._

"_Yeah, that would be fun. What room are you in?"_

"_2J" I couldn't help but smile._

"_I'm opposite your room." Now he was smiling._

"_I'll give you a knock later." By this time the elevator was here. I gave him a wave when the doors were closing._

_Kendall POV_

"_CARLOS GIVE IT BACK OR SO HELP ME GOD!" James was shouting at Carlos. Carlos had stolen James's lucky comb and was now getting chased around the pool. James had dressed up as bandanna man and had already ran around the whole hotel. God knows what Logan was doing, probably avoiding Camille, she has an audition later._

_James eventually caught up with Carlos and had gotten his comb back. We were all currently sitting sipping smoothies. Logan came out of the Palm woods, dragging a girl._

"_Guys this is Amelia, she just moved here. Amelia this is Carlos, James and Kendall" She gave us all a shy wave. We all sat talking, telling her all about the Palm woods and the kids here, mainly just to avoid the Jennifers and always help hide Tyler from his mom. _

_I couldn't help but notice how pretty she is. Her long reddish brown hair flowing over her shoulder, her big deep brown eyes and her cute shy smile. With a body like hers, she must do a sport of some kind._

_She checked her phone and told us she had to go. I watched her walk away and Carlos had the greatest idea._

"_Why don't we have a movie night tonight so we can get to know Amelia better." When he said this I don't think my smile could have gotten any bigger._

"_I'll go ask her." I jumped out my seat and the guys just looked at me. I ran up called her name._

"_Hey, we're having some people over for a movie night tonight if you want to come over." I managed to stutter out. She gave me a little smile_

"_Yeah, that would be fun. What room are you in?"_

"_2J" I couldn't help but smile._

"_I'm opposite your room." Now I was smiling._

"_I'll give you a knock later." By this time the elevator was here. She gave me a wave when the doors were closing._

_I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. I get to spend all night with her. I headed back to the pool and the guys were waiting on me,_

"_So is she in?" James asked. I just smiled at them and shouted._

"_I CALL DIBS!"_

_Amelia POV_

_When I got out the elevator I swore I heard someone shout I call dibs. Man this place is weird._

"_Hey little one how was the pool?" My mum asked when I got back to the room._

"_It was great. I met a band Big Time Rush. They've invited me to a movie tonight, is it ok if I go?" By this time, Mason came out of his room._

"_Who asked you where?" Typical big brother, any mention of a guy and he goes all protector on my ass._

"_Kendall asked me if I want to go to a movie night at their room tonight, and I said yes before you start." Mason just smirked at me and gave me that 'that'll be right look'._

"_Well you won't mind me dropping you off before my date tonight then will you?" His smirk got even bigger._

_We haven't even been here a day and he's got a date. Can you say man whore?_

_There was a knock at the door an hour later. Mason ran to answer it pushing me back down onto the couch._

"_Hi I'm here for Amelia?" Kendall asked._

"_Yeah she's here. Who are you." I began to move towards the door now._

"_Kendall Mason, Mason Kendall. Now everyone knows each other lets go." I tried to escape, but Mason grabbed me back._

"_Where is your room Kendall so I can come get little one." I hit him in the ribs for using his nickname in front of Kendall._

"_Well Mason do you see that shiny door right across the hall? That's Kendall's room. I will be back later. Bye mum!" I shouted, grabbed Kendall and Slammed the door on Mason's smug face._

"_Sorry about that, he think's he's robo cop or something." Kendall laughed at my reference._

"_Don't worry about it. If it was my little sister Katie had a guy at the door I would probably be so much worse." He opened his door and motioned for me to go in. _

_I was greeted with hugs as soon as I entered the room._

"_A dog!" Carlos shouted as he ran off the couch to greet me._

"_C Dog I shouted back at him. Next to hug me was James. Logan had retreated to the kitchen and was doing something. We were heading to the living room when I felt someone pull me back._

"_Kendall what's wrong?" He looked quite hurt._

"_James and Carlos got a hug, and I didn't." _

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Come here." I felt so bad. _

_Kendall wrapped his arms around me, lifted me off the ground and spun me around. We both laughed and headed over to the couch._

"_Right Amelia, we have a choice of films here. Its either the saw films, Lord of the Rings trilogy or the Final Destination films." I saw all the guys faces light up at the Saw films._

"_What about the Saw films, I haven't saw those ones." all the guys cheered and they all went to set it up. Kendall came back with covers._

"_So how are you with blood and guts?" He asked while handing me a blanket_

"_Not that great why?" His face paled slightly._

"_This is basically all the saw films contains" Oh crap. Kendall saw the look on my face. He sat next to me on the couch. The film was just starting when I heard Kendall whisper in my ear._

"_Don't worry, I'll protect you." My face started to redden._

_We got to the first gore scene and I had to look away. I hid my face in Kendall's arm. He then put his arm around me so I could hide my face in his side. When it was safe to watch it again, I went to pull away from Kendall but he wasn't having it. His arm tightened around my shoulder and he pulled me back into him. That's the last thing I remember before falling asleep._

_I woke up to gentle snoring. I looked around and saw Logan asleep on the other side and Carlos and Logan asleep on the couch. I went to move, but again, Kendall wasn't having it. He pulled me so I was lying on his chest and I fell back asleep to the beat of his steady heart,_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey a big thanks to everyone who added me to their favourites, its much appreciated. And of course reviews are appreciated even more!_

_Lovetoread7698_

_Miyu101_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Two_

_Amelia POV_

I was awoken to the smell of pancakes and bacon. When I opened me eyes, Kendall was no longer there. I lay there and listened to the voices coming from the kitchen.

"Dude, did anything happen with you and Amelia last night? Cause when I woke up you two looked pretty cosy if you catch my drift."

"James calm down. We fell asleep and that was it. Nothing happened we just cuddled." Kendall shouted at James. I couldn't help but laugh.

I went to join them in the kitchen. I decided to mess with James. I messed my hair up even more and tugged my shirt out. When I saw Kendall, I winked at him.

"Morning James. Morning you." I walked up and kissed Kendall's cheek making him blush. James caught the blush.

"So what happened last night, Amelia?" Lets see how gullible James diamond really is

"Well I rocked his world. Thanks for a fun night Kenny baby." James's jaw dropped to the floor. "Up for lunch later?" Kendall nodded. "Pick me up at one." And I left them both with their jaws on the floor.

I was met by a very angry Mason.

"Amelia Munroe where the hell have you been." He screeched at me. Mum came out her room and smacked him on the head.

"Kendall's mum told me she had fell asleep and would be staying there last night so apologize to your sister now!"

He mumbled apologizes and mum turned to me.

"So did you have a good time last night honey?" I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Kendall pulling me to his chest when we were sleeping.

"Yeah it was fun. I didn't expect to fall asleep though sorry mum." My mum just smiled at me.

"I trust you little one. So what's your plans for today?"

"Well I think I'm going to lunch with Kendall in, oh one hour. I better go get ready!" I stole one of Mason's pieces of bacon on my way to my room.

"What to wear, what to wear" I was chanting to myself. I decided to wear a pair of black skinny jeans and a nice long blue top. I heard the door go and my mum answer it.

"Oh hi! You must be Kendall, I'm Sophia Amelia's mum." Knowing my mum she probably gave him a hug. "Come in, she'll be ready in a minute." After about ten minutes I decided it was time to save Kendall from my mum.

"Hey Kendall, you ready to go?" He nodded and got up off the couch.

"It was nice meeting you Sophia." He waved to my mum and we left the apartment.

"So where are we going for lunch?" I asked Kendall when we got to his car.

"Well I was thinking we could go to this little diner place and then, I'm gonna teach you how to skate." I couldn't help but snort at this.

"Many people have tried before and failed. Miserably."

"Well Miss Munroe, we are not leaving that ice rink until you can skate." Man this boy is cute when he's determined.

We spent the car journey laughing at James this morning.

"Do you know that once you left, James kept asking me all these questions, like how far we went and if we were dating."

"What did you say to him?" I could feel my cheeks getting a few shades darker.

"I just winked at him and headed out to get you." I giggled nervously. "You're not the only one who likes messing with James."

When we arrived at the diner, Kendall was so sweet. He ran round before I could get out the car and opened my door for me and lead me to the diner. We sat at a table in the corner and this ditzy waiter called 'Pixie' greeted us. Let me rephrase that, greeted Kendall. After her horrible attempt at flirting with Kendall (gag!) she finally took our orders and left us in peace.

"So you and diner Barbie huh?" I tried to make a joke of it, but I was dreading his response.

"Oh yeah a fake girl who only likes me for my fame. No thanks, I like my girls real." I couldn't help but smile

The rest of our lunch was uneventful apart from our argument about the cheque. I went to pull my purse out and when I did, Kendall grabbed my purse.

"What?" Now I was really confused

"The guy ALWAYS pays. So you can put this away." He handed me back my purse.

We headed back to the car to go to the ice rink. Once again, Kendall came to my side of the car and opened my door.

"I could get used to this you know." I smiled at Kendall

"Well so you should, its what all guys should do." And we headed into the ice rink. Kendall went ahead and got our skates. I paled when he handed me my skates, and Kendall burst out laughing at me.

"Now Amelia, these are called ice skates, they go on your feet." I swear if he wasn't so cute I would have smacked him in the head. When I finally got the skates on, Kendall dragged me to the ice and I stopped when we reached the entrance.

"Don't worry, I won't let go of you. I promise." Kendall whispered into my ear. He grabbed my hand and led me onto the ice.

I would have fell about 5 times if Kendall wasn't holding on to me. But I was beginning to get the hang of it, I think the super cute guy I was with was maybe helping slightly.

"Now that you've got the skating down, now I'll teach you how to play hockey." Before I could protest, Kendall suddenly had a hockey stick in his hand.

"Here." Kendall came up behind me, put the stick in my hands and placed his hands over mine.

"You just swing it back like this and then bam." We managed to get it in the net. We heard cheering and both looked at each other and saw Logan, James and Carlos at the entrance to the ice rink.

"Hey guys! Didn't expect to see you here." The guys greeted us.

They ended up playing two on two hockey while I sat at the side with a mug of hot chocolate. Kendall and James beat Logan and Carlos by one point.

"Hey sorry about that. I feel bad for just leaving you at the side like that." Kendall apologized with a slight smile.

"It's ok, bro's before hoe's." I winked, Kendall chocked on the water he was drinking.

"That's one way to put it I suppose. Come on I have one last little surprise for you."

We said goodbye to the guys and headed out of the rink. We walked to the beach that was just down the road. We sat on the sand quietly until Kendall spoke up

"So come on tell me about yourself."

"Well I was born and raised in Michigan with my brother. My dad left us when I was two. That's why Mason is so protective of me. He feels bad that dad left us." I felt a tear escape and Kendall wiped it away from my face. But that's not the worst part." I sighed. "My dad suddenly got in contact with us two days before we left for here. He wants to meet up with me and Mason so we can meet his wife and her two teenage kids."

"I know how you feel. My dad left my mum last year, for his secretary. We haven't heard from him. Katie still cries for him sometimes."

We just sat there holding each other for a while watching the waves, until the silence got too much.

"Come on." I started taking my shoes off, earning me a 'what the hell' look from Kendall.

"I'll give you a clue, it's blue and about two feet in front of us." He finally clicked but done something unexpected. Once he got his shoes off, he grabbed me bridal style and started to run to the water. When we arrived at the water, I saw he had that evil glint in his eye. My grip on him tightened.

"If I go in, you're going with me" I said as sweetly as possible, but before I could blink, SPLASH, he threw me in. Kendall Knight was a dead man!

When I emerged from the water, Kendall had a worried look on his face. I started to slowly paddle toward him.

"I'm sorry but I had to. Can you forgive me?" He tried to pull me the puppy pout. I gave him my sweetest smile.

"Of course I do Kendall." I leaned up as if I was going to kiss him, and at the last moment I clipped his legs causing him to fall in the water. "Now we're even." and I started running out the water. I nearly made it to our discarded shoes when I was tackled to the ground.

"Now that wasn't very nice now was it Amelia." He whispered huskily in my ear. I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck.

"Well you started it Kendall. Don't make me set mama Knight on you, cause she will kick your ass." I winked at him, he paled slightly at the thought of his mum killing him for throwing me in the water. He jumped off me and dashed to the car. He shouted "I'll be right back!" And with that he disappeared.

I was sitting on the beach on my own for a couple of minutes and just as I started shivering, then suddenly a towel was round my back. I looked round to see Kendall standing there with another towel in his hand and one of my satchels, I looked at him confused.

"I got your mum to pack you extra clothes while you were getting changed and I hid it in the car." Oh so that's why I couldn't find my blue jumper this morning. I took the bag from Kendall and headed to the toilets to change out of my clothes. When I got back, I noticed Kendall was changed too. I sat down next to him and kissed his cheek.

"This was really sweet. Thank you." He just flashed me his 'Hollywood' smile.

"So why don't we head back home and get some Chinese food on the way home?" This guy is perfect! He took my skating and to the beach and now wants to go home with some Chinese food and 'hang out' I could die now and I'd be happy.

On the way home, he made me stay in the car while he ordered the Chinese food so I wouldn't argue about him paying (He also threatened to sit with my mum and get every little embarrassing secret about me). When we arrived back to Kendall's room no one was in, but we found a not taped to the fridge.

_Kendall_

_I've headed out with a friend. Will be_ _home tomorrow, look after Katie, she's having dinner at Tyler's and will be home about nineish . Have fun. Oh and if Amelia falls asleep again, put her in your bed, that couch is not comfortable!_

_Love Mama Knight xxxxx_

We both smiled at each other and set out our food. We decided to have dinner out on the balcony.

"So have you enjoyed today?" Kendall asked while shovelling noodles down his throat.

"Yes I have, its been fun. Its nice to do different things. Not just out for food and the cinema." Kendall began to move closer to me.

"So you would do it again?" He stuttered

"Of course! This is the most fun I've had in sooo long and it made me forget about the whole thing with my dad. And I got to spend the day with a cute rock star. I'm not complaining." His smile grew rapidly at this point.

After dinner we headed in to do the dishes and again have another mini argument.

"You're a guest here, you don't have to do the dishes!" He moaned at me

"I know, but I want to. Now come on I wash, you dry and put away seen as I don't know where anything goes." I threw a dish towel at him.

I started washing the dishes and the guys came in with Katie.

"Hey guys!" I shouted from the kitchen. Katie came running in.

"Hey Amelia! Kendall why is Amelia washing the dishes. She doesn't live here!" I flicked bubbles at Katie.

"I know but I made the dishes so I clean them. So how was Tyler's?" I asked her trying to change the subject." She smiled and gave me a detailed explanation of all the CSI episodes they watched. She ended up falling asleep on my shoulder. Kendall scooped her up and took her to bed. I looked on from the door and saw Kendall tuck her in and kiss her forehead. He turned round, not expecting me to be there.

"I should go, its getting late." Kendall grabbed my wrist.

"You could stay here tonight, you know I-I-I-if you want I mean." He was so cute when he stuttered.

"I'll go check with my mum and go grab some jamas." Once again his smile was huge.

I couldn't contain my smile as I made my way to my room.

"Hey mum!" I shouted once I opened the door." She appeared from the kitchen.

"Hi honey, how was your day." She gave me her gentle smile.

"It was great, Kendall and the guys have asked me to stay over again. Mama Knight is out for the night and I think they need someone there incase Katie gets sick or something." Great now I'm rambling.

"Sure honey. You might sleep in your own bed some night." She laughed as she headed back into the kitchen.

I decided on some blue checkered shorts and one of my friends old hockey shirts and of course my fluffy slippers.

"Honey before you go. I want a quick word." She motioned me over to the couch. "I just want you to know that I approve of Kendall. Not that you need my approval but I like him. He was so nervous this morning asking my permission to take you out." a blush was breaking out on my face. "I take it by that smile that you like Kendall too." I could only nod. "Well honey, if he has the guts to ask your momma if he can take you out and try to teach you how to skate then he's a keeper." She winked at me and handed me a container full of her famous triple chocolate cookies.

"Have fun!" Was all I heard as I shut the door.

_Kendall POV_

I was on cloud nine when Amelia left to get her things. How could a girl do this to me after knowing for what two days. The guys grabbed me once I had got changed.

"Right so what's going on with you and Amelia?" They all asked in unison.

"Nothing… Yet. I don't want to say anything incase its too soon. I mean what if she doesn't like like me, I don't want to lose her. It's so strange. We've only knew her a couple of days and I feel like we've known her for years." They all nodded at this point. "So what do I do?"

"Well just do what you were doing today. Hanging out and subtle flirting, and before you say anything, she was flirting back with you." James said while fixing his hair.

Just hang out and flirt, I can do that.

_Amelia POV_

When I got back to 2J, the guys were glued to the tv screen.

"Hey guys, what you watching?" They all jumped at my voice.

"Sorry we were watching the hockey." With that I ran over to the couch.

"I LOVE HOCKEY!" I shouted trying not to wake up Katie. They all looked at me with their mouths gaping open. I put my hand under Kendall's chin and shut his mouth.

"You'll catch flies dear." He gulped at me and I flicked his nose. "So who's winning?"

Four hockey games later I was slowly beginning to fall asleep when I heard them all whispering.

"I'll take the couch tonight and give Amelia my bed." Kendall said

"Of course you would lover boy." James whispered. They all started making kiss noises.

"Will you lot shut up. Some of us are trying to sleep here." I could just imagine the blush creeping up on all their faces. "And Kendall, I'll sleep on the couch, you don't have to give up your bed." I saw Kendall shake his head and before I could respond he scooped me into his arms and we were heading to his room. He placed me on his bed and headed for the door.

"You know this bed is pretty big, we could share it, save me sleeping alone." I pulled the puppy pout at the end. Two seconds later, I was snuggled up with my cute rock star.

* * *

_Hey guys hope you liked it, you al know the drill :)_


	3. Styling, Grooving, Crying

_Hey a big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. It's highly appreciated!_

_Wolf9Lucky_

_Waterwicca_

_Songs used; McFly feat Tiao Cruz - Shine a light  
Demi Lovato - Me, Myself and Time_

_

* * *

_

_Ameila POV_

_Tell me are you feeling strong_

_Strong enough to love someone_

_And make it through the hardest storm_

_And bad weather_

_Will you pull me from the flames_

_Hold me till I feel no pain_

_And give me shelter from the rain forever_

"Uggghh." I tried to grab my phone but there was on obstacle in my way; Kendall. I managed to manoeuvre my way out slightly to grab my phone. "Hello?" I asked groggily down the phone.

"Hi Amelia, its Kelly, Gustavo's assistant." I woke up slightly, now worried why she's phoned me. I felt Kendall stir slightly.

"Hi Kelly. What's up?"

"Well we were wondering if you could come in today, so we can go through some songs and so we can find you're style." Hmm a day of dress up does sound like fun.

"Yeah that's fine. I'll be there soon. Bye Kelly."

"Bye Amelia" and with that the line went dead. I tried to get out of Kendall's grasp but he just pulled me straight back down. I picked up one of my slippers from the floor and threw it at James.

"OW!" He screamed. I looked at Kendall and he was still snoring his ass off. Unbelievable!

"James I need your help. I need to go get ready to go to the studio but Mr muscle here won't let go." James just laughed at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Help me or I'll tell every girl at the Palmwoods that you still sleep with a teddy and night light." That shut him up.

James disappeared out the room and came in a minute later with two pot lids. He smacked them together with some force. I honestly thought we were going to have to scrape Kendall of the ceiling. When he jumped he got some height.

"Who what were, what?" Was the first thing he said. When he saw James with the pot lids in his hands, he dove off the bed and tackled him. James ran out the door shouting "YOU OWE ME MUNROE!"

Kendall got up off the floor and look hurt.

"You asked him to wake me up?"

"Yeah but only because I tried and I have to go to the studio." Kendall gave me that evil smirk of his. Two seconds later I was pinned under him on the bed.

"Mr Knight we have to stop meeting like this." I could feel my face turning the shade of beetroot.

"Well Miss Munroe, I'm certainly not complaining." He looked at me and slowly inched his face closer to me, giving me time to back away if I wanted to. Of course I didn't. Our lips were about to collide when

_Tell me are you feeling strong_

_Strong enough to love someone_

_And make it through the hardest storm_

_And bad weather_

_Will you pull me from the flames_

_Hold me till I feel no pain_

_And give me shelter from the rain forever_

"I hate whoever is on the other end of that phone." Kendall grumbled when he (reluctantly) got off me.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey chika! I got a call from Gustavo asking you to get into the studio asap so he doesn't have to keep you all day." My mum said.

"No problem. I got a call from Kelly a couple of minutes ago. Be home in a minute."

Kendall was sulking at the end of his bed. I crawled over to where he was sitting.

"It's just not your morning is it sunshine?" He just shook his head. "Well here's something that might cheer you up." And I began to lean in to him.

"KENDALL! AMELIA! BREAKFASTS READY!" Katie shouted through the door. Kendall honestly looked like he was going to kill someone. I got off him, grabbed his hand and dragged him to the kitchen.

"Hey Logan! Something smells good." I complimented him while I stole one of Carlos' pancakes.

"Thanks Amelia. Are you staying for breakfast." He asked while piling pancakes onto a plate for Kendall.

"No sorry, I have to go to the studio." I gave them all a hug and Kendall walked me to the door.

"Well this morning was a bit of a disaster." I giggled at Kendall.

"I'm sorry, but hey we can have fun tonight just the two of us." I gave him a peck on the cheek and a hug.

"Now that sounds like a plan." He winked at me and gave me a peck on the cheek before he headed to his apartment. "I'll see you tonight." He waved and headed to his room.

I squealed and headed into my room. My mum was sitting at the kitchen table with Mama Knight.

"Hey mum, mama Knight!" I shouted while heading into my room to get changed.

"Bye Amelia!" Mrs Knight shouted through the door.

"Bye Mama Knight!" I shouted. I headed out to meet my mum, so we could leave.

On the way to the studio my mum kept gabbing on about how much she gets on with Mama Knight

"And I told her that they are all welcome over to us any time. It must be hard for her to look after five teenagers."

"Mum, do you and Mason fancy going to visit them tonight?" I asked my mum waiting to pull the puppy pout.

"And why does it have to be tonight chika?" She eyed me up.

"Well me and Kendall were going to hang out just the two of us tonight, and I suggested our room seen as its not as chaotic." She just smiled at me.

"OK, me and Mason will pop over for a few hours to give you two love birds some 'Privacy'." I could feel my face going red.

"Mum we're not going out, we just want to hang out the two of us. We're just friends." My face fell slightly. Me and Kendall are just friends. What if another girl comes to the Palmwoods and Kendall likes her. My mum saw me worrying.

"You are honestly doubting that Kendall likes you. Trust me he does, so just hang out tonight. Who knows what will happen." My mum just smiled and stopped the car. We both got out and headed up to meet my new Producer and spend all day dressing up. Yay!

"Amelia!" Gustavo roared once he saw me. Man he gets scarier every time I see him.

"Hi Gustavo." I felt the sudden urge to hide behind my mum like I was 5 again.

"Come on we've got work to do. Welcome to Gustavo Rocque's Boot camp!" He shouted while dragging me into the styling room. I shot a look of help to my mum, but she was talking to some woman, who I am assuming is Kelly.

"Right. Amelia what do you like wearing?" One of the stylists asked me.

"Well I like wearing skinnies and skirts. Basically I wear anything I like and don't really care what anybody says about it. I'm not asking them to wear it."

All three stylists just smiled at me.

"This is going to be so easy and fun!" One of them squealed.

An hour later we had decided that my look was gonna be pastel chiche. Apparently my style had a name, I'm not gonna argue with three woman with straightners and styling wands in their hands!

"Right, we don't have to worry about dancing because we saw you dance at the show case, so now we're gonna work on the song that you were writing when we first met you." Gustavo handed me the sheet music and directed me to the sound booth.

"Now we have the backing track and singing down, all we need is your main voice and then we are done!" Gustavo said.

The music started.

______

I can make the rain stop if I wanna,  
Just by my attitude  
I can take my laptop record a snapshot  
And change your point of view

I just entered this brand new world  
And I'm so openhearted  
I know I've got a long way to go but I  
I'm just getting started

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try  
Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time.

I go where life takes me, but some days it makes me want to change my direction  
Sometimes it gets lonely, but I know that it's only a matter of my perception  
I just entered this brand new world  
And I'm so openhearted  
I know I've got a long way to go but I'm  
I'm just getting started

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try  
Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time.

And baby there is nothing like this moment  
To just be real and let the truth be spoken  
What evers broke I can make it unbroken  
Turn the lead in my hand into something golden  
Just try more love, if I just try more love then I'll find  
Myself and time.

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try  
Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time.

I'll find myself in time,  
I know I'll find myself in time

My mum, Kelly and Gustavo just looked at me. Oh god I sucked.

"I'm sorry, I can do so much better." Gustavo put his hand up to stop me.

"No that's not why we're shocked. You sound so much better than you did at the show case. No offence." I just smiled at them.

"So that was good?" They all nodded.

"Amelia, if you sound like that all the time, you are gonna go down in history." I squealed and done this silly little dance.

"Well you're done for the day. When you come back tomorrow, I want you to meet one of my other bands that I'm working with." I just nodded and grabbed my mum.

We got back to the Palmwoods in a matter of minutes. Mason met us in the lobby.

"Hey sis! How'd it go?" I just smiled at his 'I'm gonna be nice cause if I embarrass you mum is gonna kick my ass' routine. Mum answered for me.

"She was great! Gustavo's jaw hit the ground when she sung." Mason shot me a wink.

"Well why don't you go get changed. Me and the guys are just gonna head to the pool." I looked up at him.

"You and the guys, as in Kendall and that?" He nodded. I shot him my confused look.

"Well I spoke to Kendall this morning and he seems like a nice guy so I asked them if they wanted to hang out this afternoon. Of course you are more than welcome to join us sis." At this I ran up to the room to change. I heard Mason laugh and my mum sigh before the elevator doors shut.

Five minutes later, I was changed into my cherry print bikini, a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top. My hair was in a bobble out my face and I was ready to go. I ran down to the guys at the pool. I was about at them when someone grabbed me back into the lobby.

"Katie! What's wrong?" I asked her checking her over.

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to ask you something."

"OK shoot." She shot me her evil smirk

"Do you like my brother?" I could my face matching the colour of my hair.

"Maybe. Why?" She had this really weird look on her face I couldn't decipher.

"Well its just there was this girl, Jo who Kendall really liked and we thought she really liked him but she ended up mucking him about for months and then as soon as this new guy came along she just dropped Kendall and started dating him." I could see Katie was trying not to cry. "You seem like a nice girl and I really like you and I know Kendall does to, but it would break my heart to see him go through that again. So if you like him please just be straight with him and don't mess him about please." The tears were now down her cheeks.

I pulled her into a hug.

"Listen to me Katie, I have no intention if hurting your brother. I know you guys are close, he told me about your dad. Now if you ever need some one to talk to, or you need a break from the guys, I'm always here no matter what. You got that? Even if I'm in an interview or on stage, you need me? I'm here." I felt the tears going down my face too. Her grip on me tightened.

"Thanks Amelia. Its nice to see a normal girls at the Palmwoods." I wiped her tears and ruffled her hair.

"Now there is a group of guys out there who are just dying to be thrown in the pool. Care to help me?" Her evil smirk was back.

"There's my girl."

We snuck up behind the boys who were all chatting at the edge of the pool. Bad idea boys!

"One, two three!" Katie shouted and we each pushed a boy in at each end causing them all to push each other in. when they all came up from the water me and Katie bolted and then walked out from the lobby making it look like we just cam from the elevators.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked once we reached them.

"Someone just pushed us in the pool!" James shouted trying to fix his hair.

"No way! Aww poor guys!" I said acting all sympathetic.

The guys all sat on their sun loungers drying off. Me and Katie just sat at the bottom of Kendall and Mason's talking. Katie looked at her watch.

"Crap! I gotta go Amelia, I've got a tutor session with Tyler. I'll see you later." She gave me a hug and then ran off. Kendall just looked at me.

"Well you guys look all close."

"Yeah, we had a little chat and it seems that your sister isn't as tough as she makes out. She needs you Kendall more than you know." He just smiled and nodded his head.

"Here will you do me a favour?" He nodded his head. Will you put sun cream on my back?" I heard him gulp from the bottom of his lounger. Mason looked over the top of his magazine and sent Kendall a death glare. I slapped the bottom of his leg, earning a yelp from him. I handed Kendall the sun cream. He slowly rubbed it all over my back and once he was done pulled me to sit against his chest.

"So any ideas for tonight?" He asked into my hair.

"Well I was thinking that you could come over after dinner. Mum and Mason are going to head over to yours tonight." I felt Kendall chuckle into my hair. His hands found mine and then intertwined them.

"Well I picked the movie last time so I think it's your turn to pick a movie tonight." I felt him nod on my head.

We all sat and gossiped about the people at the Palmwoods for about another hour when I decided to go in for the day.

"Bye guys!" I waved to them all. I got to the elevators when I got a new message.

_Bye Am, can't wait for tonight ;) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_

* * *

_

Hey hope you guys are liking it, let me know by hitting that very hinky review button!


	4. New Rocque Family Member

_Hey a big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!_

_Surfergal23_

_Lovetoread7698_

_Miyu101_

_Galaxydefenders_

_Amelia POV_

I have never ate my dinner so quick in my life. I spent about two hours trying to pick out an outfit, even though Kendall had already saw me with bed hair and on my pyjamas. I decided to play cruel and wear a skirt. Think of it as revenge for him flashing his six pack at the pool today. It was so hard to keep my hands off him. The only thing that stopped me was the fact that my brother was right next to us.

"Hey chika, that's us heading over to the guys apartment. Will we send Kendall over." My mum asked while she fixed the back of my hair.

"Yeah that would be great thanks." I smiled at her through my mirror. She just kissed the top of my head and left the apartment. I sat in the living room fidgetting with my outfit until I heard a knock at the door. I tried to take baby steps to not make myself look eager, but who am I kidding, have you seen the guys standing at the other side of the door? When I opened it, Kendall was standing there with a DVD in one hand and a bouquet of blue roses in the other hand. I couldn't help the blush and the smile that crept up on my face.

"Mason told me that blue roses were your favourite, and I picked out Beetlejuice. Carlos said it was good." I saw the blush appear on his cheek.

We went and sat on the couch, and Kendall just stared at my coffee table.

"Kendall are you ok?" I put my hand under his chin and pulled his face up to look at me.

"I'm fine. Katie was a little bit upset earlier. She kept telling me that you were different and that I better hurry up before someone else swoops in" the blush reappeared on my cheeks.

"Come on, lets watch the film." I put it on and snuggled into his side. He got the message and wrapped his arm around me.

We managed to get all the way through the film without any interruptions and it was nice. We sat and chatted for a while until I plucked up the courage to ask the question I have been dreading to ask all day.

"So Katie mentioned Jo today. Was she your girlfriend?" Kendall stiffened up at this point and walked up to the window.

"Not exactly. When Jo got here, I fell for her hard. We dated for a while and then I found out that she was cheating on me." he was clenching his fists at this point. I walked up to him and took his hands in mine.

"You deserve better than her." This made Kendall smile. "And if a girl ever hurts you or any of the guys, I will personally kick their ass!" We both laughed at this.

"Can I see your room?" Kendall asked, out of the blue. I nodded and we made our way to my room. I silently thanked god that my mum done all my room for me yesterday.

"Wow, its really nice, its completely you." He looked around for a while, and spotted my guitar.

"You play?" I shook my head. He looked extremely confused. "So why do you have a guitar?"

"Well Mason said he was gonna teach me but he has never got round to doing it." I saw a smirk form on Kendall's face.

"I could teach you." He simply stated. He grabbed my guitar in one hand and me in the other. We sat on my bed and Kendall pulled me into his lap.

"Now this is the G chord." Both of our hands strumming together. It was so hard to concentrate when being in so close contact with Kendall, with his breath tickling his neck and his arms making a protective bubble around the rest of my body. It was so hard to not turn around and kiss him till his lips fell off. Kendall slowly kept pushing himself closer and tighter around my body. I couldn't help but shiver.

"Amelia are you cold?" Kendall asked leaning into my neck, almost nuzzling it. I tried to speak, but no words came out, so I just nodded slightly, I heard Kendall chuckle behind me. We sat there for about another five minutes until I couldn't take it any longer, I threw myself across the other side of the room away from him.

"What's wrong? Have I done something?" He began stuttering and checking me over.

"Nothing, its just that its really warm in here and… yeah." I sighed at the end. Kendall wasn't buying it.

"Your lying. Tell me what's wrong?" His hands travelled to my face and cupped my cheeks.

"Honestly, I'm fine." I took his hands in mine. "You up for some hockey? The local team is playing tonight. We could head over to the game?" He smiled and nodded. We grabbed our stuff, left a note and headed out to the game.

The game was just starting by the time we got there. Kendall went to get us some drinks while I grabbed two seats.

"Hi, I'm Blake." The boy sitting next to me introduced myself.

"Hi I'm Amelia." I went back to watching the game.

"So you here yourself beautiful?" He asked. I tried not to scoff at him. Before I could tell him where to shove it, Kendall came back.

"Hey, here you go." Kendall eyed Blake as he sat down.

"Thanks." I snuggled into his arm, Blake got the message and moved to another seat. Kendall just looked at me.

"Who was that?" He spat out, with venom in his mouth.

"Just some guys who thought he was getting lucky." Kendall just about choked on his drink.

"And is he?" I just smiled at him.

"Well I'm sitting here with you, what do you think?" Kendall just smiled and kissed the top of my head.

The rest of the game was uneventful, but we won. We were walking out to the car when this little girl came running up to Kendall.

"Hi cutie. What's your name?" Kendall bent down and spoke to her.

"Sophie. I was wondering of I could get your autograph. My mum took me to see you guys last month. You were great!" She threw her arms about at the end. Kendall signed her top, gave her a hug and she left happy waving with her mum and dad. Kendall just smiled. I looked at him.

"That's why I love my job." We got in the car and headed back to the Palmwoods. The lobby was empty when we got back, it was eerie. I grabbed Kendall's hand and ran to the elevator. When we got there, he started laughing at me. I just sulked at him and stormed out of the elevator at our stop. He grabbed my arm and spun me round when we got to my door.

"Am, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you." He lifted my chin to face him. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better." I nodded as he slowly leaned in to kiss me. Finally, I thought. Our lips slowly touched and I felt like I was in heaven. He slowly backed me up against my door, his lips never leaving mine. We heard Kendall's door open and before we thought about it, I opened the door to my apartment and pulled him in.

I pulled him over to the couch, breaking our kiss, earning a pout from Kendall. We sat there looking at each other, both scared to make the next move. We both jumped out our skin when my mum and Mason came through the door.

"Hi kids, how was your night?" My mum asked.

"Yeah it was good. We went to watch the hockey." My mum just smiled at us. Mason just nodded and headed to his room.

"Well that's good. I'm gonna head to bed. Night kids!" We shouted night back.

"I should head home. We have to go to the studio tomorrow." I walked Kendall to the door.

"My first night here sleeping alone." Kendall took my hands in his.

"Well at least we got to spend tonight together and I finally got to kiss you." He says as he leans down to kiss me again. It was just a simple peck, but it left me wanting more. He pulled away.

"Tease." I mumbled. He chuckled and leaned lifted me up so we were face to face. My legs were wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck. We stood there embracing for a few minutes until Kendall's phone went off.

"Now I really got to go." I slid down his body. He gave me another passion filled kiss and slid out the door.

I woke up in the morning feeling so happy but so lonely. It was strange not waking up to see Kendall's face or hear his gentle soothing snores. Man I've got it bad! I walked through to the kitchen were I could smell my mum's famous blueberry pancakes.

"Morning Chika! How nice to actually see you come out your own room!" My mum said as I entered the kitchen.

"Morning mum." I walked up to kiss her cheek. I walked up to Mason and kissed his cheek too. He just mumbled something and went back to his pancakes. After breakfast, I got dressed and headed to meet Gustavo's other project he had been working with. Man I hope they're not irritating.

When I got there, Kelly was waiting for me outside.

"Hi Amelia, the guys are already here, so why don't we head up." I nodded, and handed her a coffee.

"I saw what you were drinking yesterday and picked you one up on the way." She smiled and thanked me as we made our way up to meet the new band.

When Kelly opened the door to the studio I was surprised to see Kendall and the guys there.

"Kendall?" He turned around to face me.

"Amelia! Welcome to the family!" Kendall shouted running to hug me. We stood there hugging until we heard numerous coughs behinds us. We broke apart, chuckling nervously.

"We have some exciting news! You guys are going to duet a song each with Amelia on her album. You are each gonna co write a song with Amelia and record it. You have a week to do it so good luck dogs!" Gustavo said.

"Why?" James asked.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" Gustavo roared. I hid behind Kendall slightly. Kelly noticed this and kit Gustavo with her folder. He looked at me and apologized.

I spent the rest of the day working on songs with Gustavo while the guys learned their new dance routine. When I met them at the end, they were exhausted.

"I can't feel my arms." Logan complained.

"Look at my hair!" James squealed.

When the guys go to the apartment they all fell asleep on the couch, leaving me, Katie and Mama Knight they only ones awake. Mama Knight was heading out to dinner with my mum tonight so I had to cook for everybody. Katie and I made a past bake. When I was dishing it up, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Kendall, your little sister is here." I tried to get out his arms, but he wasn't having any of it.

"But I haven't had a kiss today." He pulled his classic puppy pout. I leaned up and pecked him quickly, still leaving the pout on his face. He went to lean in again but I pulled away.

"Sorry, I'm not a big fan of PDA. I'm really shy about things like that." I expected him to be a guy and huff about it, but he didn't. he just smiled and kissed my forehead.

The rest of the guys woke up minutes later after Katie threw them all of the couch. Mason popped through once I text him. They ran to the table when they saw the food on the table. It didn't last very long and then we were all sitting playing dome hockey. Katie and I beat the guys, so they had to do the dishes, which of course with Carlos helping caused it to turn into a water fight.

"Guys stop it!" I yelled at them. They all turned to me and smirked. Oh no. Kendall ended up chasing me with a cup of water but I locked myself in him and James' room. He spent about ten minutes banging on the door asking me to come out. I done the silly thing and opened the door, when I did I got soaked. They were all waiting for me and all got me. So I'm now sitting on the couch with one of Kendall's hockey shirts on and Katie snuggle into my side, while I'm snuggled into Kendall's side. Logan and Carlos are both taking showers while James and Mason are discussing the girls at the Palmwoods, they then disappeared. I sat there braiding Katie's hair. Logan and Carlos came out soon after that looking a lot drier.

"Hey guys, we're gonna head down to get some smoothies, anybody want one?" Logan asked pulling on his jumper. Katie sat up form the couch.

"I'm in." She jumped on Carlos' back and off the three of them went for smoothies.

"That clearly wasn't on purpose." I sniggered moving onto Kendall's lap when they had left. Kendall stayed quiet.

"Is everything ok?" I asked him. He just nodded at me.

"Your very pretty Amelia." He whispered pushing my now curly hair out of my face. He leaned forward so our heads were touching.

"Amelia Munroe, will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

_Hey guys hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!_


	5. Help!

Hey Guys! I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm really sorry. I am currently trying to find a way to kick my own ass!

I have two ways of how the next could go. Should Amelia say yes and make it a really cute chapter, or should she hesitate and then have to find Kendall and basically grovel? Both are written, I just don't know which one to post? HELP!


	6. Songs, Swirly Slide and First Dates?

_Hey guys! Once again a big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. Sorry its took me so long to update, college has been crazy but I promise more updates will be coming your way or I will personally find a way to kick my own ass!_

_Miyu101_

_Boysboysboys love em_

_Child Who Is Cool_

_Songs used - Speechless - The Veronicas_

_Chapter Five _

_Amelia POV_

I just stared at him like he had grown a third head. He stroked my cheek.

"Amelia are you ok?" I tried to not to blush but it was inevitable, the blush crept up on my cheeks.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry your question sort of caught me off guard." He looked like he was going to cry.

"I get it, I came on too strong. Its cool." He got off the couch and ran out of the apartment before I could correct him. I went to go after him and knock some sense into his head. I got to the pool, but there was no sign of him. I spotted Carlos, Logan and Katie sitting playing cards.

"Hey guys, have you saw Kendall?" they all shook their heads. I ran to the Palmwoods park, but he wasn't there. I tried to ring his mobile, but I got his voicemail. Then I hit me. I ran to our apartment and found James and Mason sitting on the couch discussing Cuda products.

"Mason, I need your car!" I shouted as soon as I opened the front door. He just looked at me and shook his head. I smirked at him.

"You have five seconds to throw me your keys or I will put your naked baby pictures all over the Palmwoods and personally give them to the Jennifer's." Two seconds later I was running through the lobby with Mason's car keys. I got in the car and headed to the only other place I thought Kendall would go.

I was right. I found him at the rink he took me on our first 'date'. He was just sitting there with his head in his hands. I walked over to where he was sitting and sat next to him. He looked up and me, showing me the slight trail of tears falling down his face. I took my thumb across his face, ridding him of the tears that I caused.

"You know that if your gonna ask a girl a question, you really should stick around for the answer Mr Knight." His lips turned into a half smile and then stopped.

"What if you know the answer and you don't want to hear it out loud?" he responded. He looked really defeated. "Did I do something wrong Amelia? Was it the whole PDA thing because I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He looked so defeated. I took his hand in mine. Before I could speak, he cut me off. "Its ok, just friends I can do that." He looked at his watch. "Lets get you home." He grabbed my wrist and led me to Mason's car. Kendall drove in silence.

When we got home, he just waved and made his way into his room. Mason and James were still there when I got in. Mason turned round to look at me and knew something was wrong. He ran up and hugged me.

"What's wrong little one?" He asked. I burst into tears and snuggled more into his chest. He sat me on the couch and James handed me a hot chocolate. I smiled up at him. He sat at my other side and rubbed my arm.

"So I take it your little trip didn't end good then?" James asked. I shook my head and buried it into his shoulder.

"Kendall asked me out and I just looked at him. When I found him at the Rink I was going to tell him that I was going to say yes, I just wasn't expecting it so soon, but then he was all its cool we can just be friends and then silence, the whole ride home." I huffed out. James just squeezed my shoulders.

"Kendall is just a bit headstrong. Why don't you do something to show him you want to be his girlfriend." At that point, the light bulb above my head went off.

"James you're a genius!" I leaned up and kissed his cheek. I ran to my room.

"Hey where are you going?" Mason asked. I turned around and smiled.

"To get my man!"

I spent the next three days cooped up in my room trying to figure this out. Mason and mum came in to give me food cause they knew I was working and would forget to eat. That night there was a soft knock at the door. Two seconds later, Katie popped her head in the door.

"Hey girly what's up?" She looked quite sad.

"What happened with you and Kendall. He's been so down and he's spending most of his time at the Studio and only comes home at night. I wiped her tears away

"Your brother is just very set in his way. But I'm gonna fix it tomorrow I promise." I leaned up to hug her. "But can you do me a favour?" She nodded at me. "Can you get your brother to be at the pool at sunset tomorrow?" She nodded and ran out of the apartment. The rest of the night was spent making sure everything was set up for tomorrow.

I got up that morning and made my way to the Studio before meeting Kendall at lunch time.

"Hey Gustavo!" I yelled as I made my way into the recording studio.

"Hey Amelia, you ready for today?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"I just came to see if you liked the song?" He nodded and handed me some sheet music. "Go get him." Was all he said as he pushed me out the door.

Mason and James had set up a little stage that morning and was now ready. I made my way up to the stage guitar in hand. I saw Katie sitting there with Logan, Carlos and Kendall. Kendall looked so sad, it made my heart shatter. I walked up to the microphone.

"Ummm hi." Everyone looked up at me, minus Kendall. "I'd like to dedicate this to a certain hockey player who asked me a question and well here's the answer." That got him to look up

Here goes.

_Feels like I have always known you_  
_And I swear I dreamt about you_  
_All those endless nights I was alone_  
_It's like I've spent forever searching_  
_Now I know that it was worth it_  
_With you it feels like I am finally home_

_Falling head over heels_  
_Thought I knew how it feels_  
_But with you it's like the first day of my life_

_Cuz you leave me speechless_  
_When you talk to me_  
_You leave me breathless_  
_The way you look at me_  
_You manage to disarm me_  
_My soul is shining through_  
_Can't help but surrender_  
_My everything to you_

_I thought I could resist you_  
_I thought that I was strong_  
_Somehow you are different from what I've known_  
_I didn't see you coming_  
_You took me by surprise and_  
_You stole my heart before I could say no_

_Falling head over heels_  
_Thought I knew how it feels_  
_But with you it's like the first day of my life_

_You leave me speechless_  
_When you talk to me_  
_You leave me breathless_  
_The way you look at me_  
_You manage to disarm me_  
_My soul is shining through_  
_I can't help but surrender_  
_Oh no_  
_My everything to you_

_You leave me speechless_  
_(the way you smile, the way you touch my face)_  
_You leave me breathless_  
_(it's something that you do I can't explain)_  
_I'd run a million miles just to hear you say my name_  
_Baby_

_You leave me speechless_  
_You leave me breathless_  
_The way you look at me_  
_You manage to disarm me_  
_My soul is shining through_  
_I can't help but surrender_  
_My everything to you_

I looked up at the end when everyone started applauding and I saw Kendall making his way over to me. When he got there, he put my guitar down, wrapped his arms around me and kissed me so passionately. Everyone started applauding louder and wolf whistling. We broke away from each other and entangled our hands.

"Well I'm not happy with you Miss Munroe." I looked up at him. "I was looking forward to continuing our guitar lessons." I laughed and kissed him again.

"Kendall Knight will you be my boyfriend?" he nodded and kissed me again.

We all spent the rest of the day working on our duets. Me and Logan got ours done and I was currently working with (more like trying to calm down) Carlos. He was running around shouting about how the Jennifer's were going to love him if he done what I done. I gave up, grabbed Kendall's hockey stick and put it at the end of the couch, causing Carlos to trip over it. When he fell I sat on top of him so he wouldn't move.

"Carlos, if you don't help me with this song, I will personally rip that swirly slide apart screw by screw!" He went rigid beneath me. Kendall came out from the kitchen.

"Should I be jealous that my girlfriend is sitting on one of my best friends." He came over and helped me off of Carlos. As soon as I got off him, he ran up to swirly and hid in there. I looked at Kendall who just laughed. "Well why don't you and I just hang out and watch a film then?" He asked, I nodded and pushed him on to the couch. He wiggled his eyebrows at me and pulled me down onto his lap. Katie came in with a huge smile on her face. She just waved and dashed to her room.

"I know that smile. I'll be back in a minute." I got off Kendall's lap and headed to Katie's room. I knocked on her door and she shouted for me to come in.

"So what's his name?" her little head shot up at me.

"His names Chris and he's sooo cute. He asked me to go bowling tonight, but I think Kendall is gonna freak." I kissed her forehead.

"You leave your brother to me." I headed back out to see Kendall sitting very confused on the couch.

"Kendall, do you love your little sister?" He nodded "So you want her to be happy right?" Again he nodded. I leaned down and kissed him. "So you won't mind her going on a date tonight then." he pulled away and looked at me.

"Katie has a what tonight?" He asked his eyes about bulging out their sockets. I took his face in my hands.

"She has a date tonight and she's going." I said glaring at him. He huffed into the couch.

"KATIE! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!" He yelled. She sheepishly made her way out of her room and over to where me and Kendall were sitting. "I'll make you a deal. You can go on your date tonight." She squealed. "But only if you make it a double date with me and Amelia." She hung her head. He grabbed one of her hands and used the other to lift her chin.

"Katie I get that you like this guy and that you want to date, but your still my little sister and I want to protect you, so deal?" She nodded her head. They bumped fists and headed to her room.

"Well miss Munroe, It seems we have a date tonight."

* * *

_Hey guys! Hope you liked it! Let me know!_


	7. Sunrises, Spray Paint & Siblings

_Hey a big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter_

_Wolf9Lucky_

_Midnight Knightress_

_Child Who Is Cool_

_Martin Wilson-Marr_

_Nicoleeeee-Wuvs-You_

* * *

_Chapter Six_

_Amelia POV_

I helped Katie get ready for her date. She was so nervous, it was sooo cute.

"What do you think, the blue one or the pink one? Oh who am I kidding their both horrible!" Katie screamed as she ran back into her closet. Kendall very quietly knocked on the door.

"Katie, Chris is here." She came running out of her closet and looked like she was going to cry.

"Honey, its ok, don't panic. You look cute and you'll have fun. Nothing can happen we'll be there." I took her hand and lead her out to Kendall and Chris.

Chris' eyes looked like they were going to bulge out their sockets when he saw Katie. He slowly walked up to her.

"I-I-I got you these." He handed her a small bouquet of flowers, blushing like crazy. I looked over at Kendall, who actually looked calm.

"Are you guys ready?" Kendall asked grabbing his car keys. They both nodded and we headed out the apartment. Chris was such a gentleman to Katie. He held open all the doors for her and kept telling her how pretty she looked.

The bowling alley was pretty quiet when we arrived. Once we got our shoes, the game begun. We rented two separate alleys next to each other so we could still see Katie and Chris, but at the same time give them some privacy. Kendall would look over at his sister every two seconds to check that she was still there. It was a side of Kendall I hadn't seen. He was so protective when it came to Katie, like he wouldn't think twice about jumping in front of a bullet for her. He looked down at me and smiled.

"What's made you so happy?" He asked before picking up his bowing ball. I leaned up and kissed him. "You." He smiled at me again before leaning down to kiss me.

After our game (Which Kendall let me win) we headed to get food while Katie and Chris headed to the arcade. We sat there in a comfortable silence, until my phone went off.

_Hi pumpkin! I'm in LA this week and would like to have dinner with you and your brother, so let me know when your free, love dad xxxxxxx_

I scoffed at my phone and threw it on the table. Kendall took my hand.

"Is everything ok?" I shook my hand and handed him the phone to read the message. After he read it, he looked at me, and kissed my head.

"You don't have to see him if you don't want to." He whispered into my hair.

We sat like this until Katie and Chris were done. Katie had a giant blue bear in her hand and Chris had a lip gloss stain on his cheek. I slyly pointed to it before Kendall noticed it, Chris rubbed it off as his face went bright red. When we got back to the Palmwoods there was a huge commotion. We saw Mason running over to us.

"M, what's going on?" I asked him.

"Someone has totally trashed the Pool area." We followed him to the front of the crowd and saw that someone had properly trashed the place. There were bits of chair everywhere, the walls were spray painted and there half the furniture was in the pool. We headed up to my apartment, while Katie and Chris headed into 2J. My mum was sitting there.

"Hi kids, how was your date?" She asked putting her book down. Kendall smiled at her.

"It was perfect. Well I better go, you guys have some things to talk about." He waved to my mum and gave me a quick kiss before heading out the door. When Kendall left my mum turned to me.

"Care to tell me what that was all about?" She asked waving me over to the couch. I sighed and handed her my phone to show her the text. Her face dropped once she read it.

"Well I think you should go and see him. No matter what happened between me and your dad, he is still your dad and he loves you two very much." I nodded and headed to my room. I text my dad back.

_Fine, we'll meet for dinner. We're free for dinner tomorrow night xxx._

I flopped on my bed and screamed into my pillow. A second later, Mason was at my door.

"I take it dad text you too?" I just nodded at him

"I told him we'd have dinner with him tomorrow. Just to get it over with." I could still see the anger in Mason's eyes. It affected Mason the most, he adored our dad and when he cheated on mum it broke Mason. He kissed my forehead before heading to his room.

I lay awake most of the night. It go to about 5 o'clock and I gave up and went to watch the sun rise down at Palmwoods park. I was sitting there for about ten minutes when someone tapped my shoulder. I jumped off the bench.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Logan said. I just laughed and patted the seat next to me. He joined me on the bench. "So what has you out here so early A?" He looked down at me with curiosity.

"I couldn't sleep. I figured I would come watch the sunrise. What about you?" I then looked at what he was wearing. "Never mind." He was decked out in running gear. He laughed at me and then stood up.

"Come on, lets go get some breakfast." He held out his arm for me to take. We talked the whole way back to Palmwoods. I told him about my dad and he just stood there and listened, which was nice. I told him to come to my apartment for breakfast when he got changed.

"Well miss Munroe, I bid you adue for now." He leaned down to kiss my hand goofily. I laughed and pushed him in the direction of his apartment.

"See you in half an hour Logan." I waved at him and then went in. Mum was up drinking some coffee.

"Morning honey, you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Logan's coming over for breakfast, but the guys might be awake, so they all may come over just to warn you." I gave her a smile.

"Well you go get ready and I'll start cooking then." She headed to the kitchen to start. I hopped into my room and picked out today's clothes. All the boys were there when I came out.

"Good morning!" Shouted to them all. They all shouted back. I went to sit on Kendall's knee. He kissed my forehead.

"So where was my invite to watch the Sunrise?" He asked mocking offence.

"Sorry, I didn't expect to see Logan. But next time, I'm awake at 5 in the morning, you'll be the first person I'll phone." I gave him a quick kiss.

The rest of the day went quite quick. The guys got us sent home at lunch time thanks to their water fight and now I was getting ready for the most awkward night of my life.

Kill me now.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Let me know :)


	8. Dinner Disasters

_A big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. Sorry its took me so long to update, hopefully this will make up for it!_

_Btrlover01_

_Child Who Is Cool_

_Claireclary_

_Martin Wilson-Marr_

_Miyu101_

* * *

_Chapter Eight_

_Amelia POV_

I stood staring in the mirror, fidgeting with my outfit. Mason knocked on my door.

"You ready to go sis?" I walked up to him and fixed his tie.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I headed out of the apartment and over to the elevator. When we got to the lobby, Kendall was sitting there on the couch. I walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I thought you could use a good luck kiss before you met with your dad." He leaned down and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Thank you babe." I leaned up and kissed him back. I headed out to the car with Mason. Dad was meeting us at the restaurant. He was at a table when we got there. He came over to give me a hug and I flinched slightly.

"Hi kids come on grab a seat." We sat down at the table. It wasn't until we were all seated I noticed there were three extra seats at the table. I looked over at my dad.

"Why are there three extra seats?" I knew the answer to the question. Mason tensed up next to me.

"Pauline will be joining us with Sarah and Jonathon." Mason got ready to get up, but I grabbed him back down. "They're on their way and know you're here." About two seconds later, three people appeared at our table. My dad got up and kissed the woman. He introduced us to each other; Pauline had a slim figure, you could tell she was a business woman, with they way she dressed and presented herself. Her daughter Sarah, was the same age as me. She was the opposite to me. Her dress was basically none existent and her heels were so high she nearly towered over me. Her make up looks like it took her hours. Her brother was dressed very sharp. He wore a shirt and dress trousers and reminded me a lot of Logan, but I doubt that he was as sweet as him.

The whole meal was awkward. Mason refused to speak to anyone but me. Jonathon tried to speak him, but all he done was grunted. Sarah just kept going on and on.

"So how many hot celebrity guys have you met?" I nearly sprayed her with my water when she said that.

"Erm none. I'm still just on the studio. No offence, but its none of your business who I have or haven't met." She gave me an evil glare.

"Now Amelia, be nice to your sister, she was only making a conversation." My dad scolded me. This time I stood up from the table.

"She is not my sister and you have no right telling me what to do. You chose your family when you walked out on us for her." I pointed to Pauline. I grabbed my bag and stormed out the restaurant, Mason hot on my heels.

"Am slow down!" He hugged me when he caught up with me. "I have waited near enough my whole life to see you blow up at dad." He let me go and directed me to the car. I was quiet the whole car ride home. Surprisingly all the guys were waiting in the lobby for us. They all enveloped me into a big bear hug.

"Mason gave us the heads up." James whispered into my ear. I smiled at them all and gave them all a kiss on the cheek, apart from Kendall who moved his face to get a proper kiss from me. I explained everything that went down at dinner and they all looked sympathetic.

"Don't worry about it. Just think of the fact that its nearly Christmas!" Carlos shouted in the quiet lobby. I looked at my friends and smiled. They had unnoticeably filled the whole my dad left in in my heart all those years ago.

We all hung out at our apartment and all fell asleep on the couches. The next morning mum made us breakfast and we headed down to the pool. We were all having a great time until I noticed four people walk into the lobby that I never wanted to see again.

* * *

_Sorry for the shortness. I just wanted to get the meal out the way. The next chapter will be updated soon, I promise!_


End file.
